Paths diverged
This is a Jessica and a BRVR crossover and I did not make it was made by PikaPixie Mintale Town, had never been the same. Not since BRVR had unleashed his untempered wrath upon the place. Jessica stood at the very edge of Mount Snowfall, overlooking the hellish carnage in the valley below. Another dribble of blood ran down the sides of her mauled face, a reminder that the Raichu now lived her life in never-ending, ceaseless agony. After what had happened--when her ex trainer allowed his rage to get the best of him on that fateful day. But she endured it, regardless. She was a very strong, determined Pokémon. After all, that was what he had trained her to be. She was stuck between worlds after death; doomed forever to roam amidst the realms of other Pokémon games, seeking a much-needed peace. Her latest odyssey, had lead her here, to Mintale Town. More specifically, BRVR's version of Mintale Town. Jessica's ears pricked slightly as she heard her friend come down the ice-lined path. The Pikachu whom had met with a similar fate. His trainer, had abandoned him. As he approached her, Jessica could see the miserable tears in the Pikachu's eyes. They slid down his face, intermingling with the bloody maw of the psychotic killer he had become. The Raichu could never be sure, but it seemed to her that his madness had been brought on by being abandoned. Although BRVR was well past the point of mourning, and now hated his old master with every fiber of his being, Jessica sensed that once they had once been very close. "You were gone longer this time." Jessica flicked her long tail, though her black eyes never left the infernal world below. "I was just thinking, that's all." BRVR replied in a hushed murmur. The Raichu finally turned to face him. He was a mess. His fur was covered in blood, more than she had seen on him in a while. A chill raced down Jessica's spine, prompting her exposed organs to quake with pain again. BRVR, had already long ago murdered nearly all of the resident Pokémon of Mintale Town. And even if he hadn't; even if by some stray chance he had stumbled across a survivor that day, Jessica's nose didn't lie. The scent of this blood was familiar. Relational. The blood that now saturated her friend...was his. "BRVR..."Jessica gasped, "What have you done?!" The Pikachu glared up at her, mildly frustrated by her prying. But more so, he was confused. Why did she even care? "It doesn't matter. It's not like it'll kill me." He snorted. Jessica frowned. "I know how you feel, BRVR. After all, I can never truly die either." The Pikachu looked her up and down, critiquing the brutal extent of her wounds. Wounds that should have killed her--killed any Pokémon. But for reasons unknown, they hadn't. BRVR's eyes went wide. "Why? Was it something your trainer did to you? Did he intend for you to suffer forever?!" The yellow Pokémon snarled. Jessica began to tear up again, though she managed to hide it well. "It isn't like that. I can never die...because..." The Raichu slowly closed her eyes, and a solitary tear dripped downward, mingling with the alabaster snow. "I meant too much to him." BRVR, stood stunned by her response. "You don't actually believe that, do you Jessica?! We mean NOTHING to them! We're just toys in their silly game. Disposable, useless toys." "Then why can't I die, BRVR?!?" The mangled Raichu pleaded, hot tears now streaming down her scratched cheeks. The Pikachu, knocked her backwards with a well-aimed Thundershock. "You said it yourself--you can't! Just like me!" BRVR hissed, his cheeks sparking with rage. Jessica reached out a comforting paw, but he turned away from her. "We know so little about their world--and they know even less about ours. Like I said, they think it's just a stupid game." Jessica pondered her friend's last statement very carefully. There was a connection between her world and BRVR's. Maybe, there was a way to reach Cameron too! He had spoken to her before, loved her from across another universe. Maybe there was a way to reach out to him again. She got to her feet with a painful struggle, blood already beginning to pool from her numerous gaping wounds. As Jessica stared down the mountain, BRVR called out to her. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?" "I gotta know why he did it." She responded, eyes still twinkling with tears. The psychotic Pikachu leapt back, completely appalled. "What?! Why? What good would that do? You can't kill him!" "I don't want to kill Cameron." Jessica replied, very calmly. "I just want his side of the story. I just want the truth." Her answer, sent BRVR into a furious tirade. "The story?!? I'll tell you the story, Jess. Cameron, murdered you. He cared more about the problems in his real life, than the friendship he shared with you," the Pikachu paused, his eyes widening in tragic defeat. "I know. My old friend, did the same to me. Replaced me. Labeled me a child's play thing. Left me helplessly locked away in a world where I can NEVER die!" He attacked her again, but the high-level Pokémon easily dodged this time. BRVR ground his sharp, tiny teeth in frustration. "It doesn't have to stay like this though, friend!" Jessica fought to reason with him, "if I can reach my Cameron, then perhaps you too can get a message to--" "--DON'T MENTION HIS NAME!!" BRVR cut her off with a snarl. Jessica backed away slowly, her head drooping and her eyes filled with pity for her poor, hopeless companion. "Assuming I ever did get a message to that betrayer, rest assured I wouldn't wanna talk." BRVR continued, a malicious grin contorting across his face. Jessica was silent for a moment, now realizing that she was powerless to make her friend see reason. BRVR was beyond help at this point. His mind had become vengeful and distorted from years of abandonment and pain. The other Pokémon whom had once been his neighborhood friends had either fled Mintale Town, or been slaughtered by his hand. "I am sorry BRVR. But this is something I must do. I cannot live an eternity without answers." Electricity sparked from the Raichu's cheeks, illuminating the entirety of the snowy mountain in a harsh yellow glow. Jessica gave her friend one last sorrowful smile, before fading away. BRVR didn't question where she'd disappeared to--he already knew. That literal bleeding heart of a Pokémon had gone to try and make contact with her previous master. Unattended atop Mt. Snowfall, the demented, forgotten Pikachu sat alone and shivered in the icy breeze. The crimson sky never changed; nothing in his world ever did so anymore. And now without the company of Jessica, BRVR was truly alone. Seemingly out of nowhere, sound and energy surged into life from unseen realms beyond his world, and a bright light engulfed him. Dark eyes, which had long ago lost all hope, now twinkled with intrigue. He had returned. The blissful child whom the Pikachu had once called, 'friend'. Before unrelenting sadness could once again overtake his trembling form, a sparse grin appeared upon his bloodstained lips. Perhaps a little reunion, wasn't such a bad idea... Category:Pokemon